Superheroes In MiddleEarth
by LadyAlariel
Summary: The Bat-Gang is sucked through a portal into MiddlEarth. This Summary sucks, so just read it please?
1. The Portal

Chapter One: The Portal

"That was great! Johnny Depp did SO well in it, and Orlando Bloom is WAY cuter as Will than he is as Legolas!" I was very enthusiastic, to say the least. Tonight had been great fun, just Babs, Dad and I up until late doing plain old fun stuff. Babs and I had the night off, 'cause Bats said we'd earned it since my run-in with Scarecrow and my ensuing injury, so we'd decided to have a movie marathon night. Dad had been home all evening, which was a surprise, usually he was called to the police department at least once every night once he came home, so we were all having some much-needed quality family time. OK, so maybe watching movies until our brains were nearly non-existent couldn't be counted as quality time, but all three of us were having fun. Until the phone rang.

We all looked at each other. It was almost one o'clock in the morning, so it was a fair guess that it was an emergency call, either for Dad, or for Barbara and I. Reluctantly, I got up and answered it.

"Hello? This is the Gordon residence."

"Bev? This is Dick. I called to give your sister a quick message. Could you give it to her ASAP?" I moaned inwardly. That meant that we were needed at the Batcave immediately.

"OK, what do I tell her?"

"Tell her that I have a surprise for her, a little like the one I gave her four years ago at the urging of Carl Septon, down in the cellar." My eyes widened; Babs had told me that story. A surprise, indeed. Dick and she had been investigating strange disappearances, and their search had led to a certain cellar, where they had found a portal to another dimension. Dick had gone in, and Babs had called up Batman. They had eventually gotten everyone out, but only seconds before the portal disappeared. If this was like that-

"OK, Dick, I'll tell her. See ya 'round."

"See ya 'round, kid."

I hung up, nodded to Babs, and went and kissed Dad. "Sorry, Dad, but we have to go."

"What was it? You look worried," Dad asked as he stood, his face creased in concern.

"Evidently, some kind of portal opened up here in Gotham." I spoke as I swung open the hidden door, grabbed my Mudgirl outfit, and began slipping into it as Barbara did the same. "Dick says it was like the Septon cellar one, and he wants us ASAP." I left my mask for last. "I'm sorry, Dad."

He only smiled at me. "Nonsense, I'll enjoy having the entire house to myself. I can keep myself company. I'll probably re-watch Pirates of the Caribbean and sigh and giggle every time Will Turner comes on the screen, it'll be just as though you were here." His eyes twinkled, and I chuckled.

"Will's nothing compared to Jack Sparrow," Barbara said mockingly as she pulled on her boots. "He's the cutest guy I've ever seen."

"Oh, really? And what about Dick?" I teased, sliding my gloves on my hands.

"Dick says Jack is the greatest thing on two legs that he's ever seen." We both laughed; Dick was more of a 'Pirates' fan than Tim, and Tim can quote the entire movie by heart and add in the sound effects, too. Simultaneously, we put on our masks. "We'll back by sunrise, Dad," Babs told him as we each kissed him.

Moments later, we were on our motorcycles headed for the Batcave. We signaled Dick, and he opened the hidden entrance and we roared inside. We pulled in, and there was Dick, looking extremely worried, which, actually, is rather difficult to do from behind a mask.

"Dick?" Slowly, I pulled off my helmet as Babs spoke to Dick. My eyes were picking up an eerie blue glow from the further end of the Batcave, and I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Where are Batman and Tim?" I asked, striding quickly towards the source of the light, Dick and Barbara following close behind.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks at the sight before me: a huge sphere of rippling blue light suspended in the air about a foot above the floor. I carefully walked around it examining it, and then stretched out my hand tentatively to touch it. The light emanating from it warmed my skin even before my hand came into contact with it. It felt like...liquid light, and I commented on this out loud as I withdrew my hand thoughtfully, and examined it carefully. There was nothing different about it but for a strange tingling sensation left on my fingertips. My hand was perfectly dry.

"Batman and Robin are both in there." Oh, great, I thought, rolling my eyes. Those two!

"So we'll just go in there and get them back?" Sounded simple. It never is, though.

"Tim was walking towards his outfit when this thing just appeared right in front of him, and he couldn't stop himself from walking right into it. Bats went in after him, but it's been three hours since I've seen either of them." Dick's voice was strained; he was really, really worried about them, and didn't care about showing it. I hated seeing it, knowing what he must have gone through over the last few hours.

"Well," I said as encouragingly as I could, "Let's get them out of there!"

Ten minutes later, I stood ready, carrying Robin's outfit and gear in a pack on my back, along with quite a bit of special gear of my own. Behind me, Barbara was tightening her own pack, trying not to look at Dick's face hidden face. Dick was staying behind out of necessity, being the best person to be left behind if there was no way to return through the portal. I looked away in embarrassment as they hugged swiftly, then took a deep breath and stepped into the portal. My boot sank in, and suddenly the glowing sphere expanded, growing, rushing over my body and cutting off the gasps of fear behind me.

It was amazing. I've never experienced anything like it before. I was floating in it, it was touching my skin, seeping through the cloth of my mud-colored body suit just like water, but I was breathing in and out regularly, as though it was liquid oxygen. Yet the sensation of liquid light remained. It was almost as though I was suspended in part of the rainbow, and I almost didn't want to reach my destination, wherever it might be. I reached it, however, despite my desire to linger.

Suddenly, I was tumbling through the air, and then- oh, thank you- landed on a very soft, downy bed. And then someone else landed on top of me. Someone very heavy, annoyingly so, and definitely male.

"Ouch." I heard the single word moaned out and I leapt up, out from under him, and clasped him in delight.

"Tim!" I hugged him exuberantly and he gave a gasp of pain. I suddenly realized how tightly I was holding him and let go. "Are you all right? What happened to you? Where have you been?" I looked around us. We were in what looked like a bedroom, but so sparsely furnished I knew it belonged to a man. No female would have left so little evidence of an occupant, and no female would be able to wear the chain mail, breastplate, helmet, and other various bits of armor laid out on the table against the far wall. The room was lit by half a dozen candles set in strategic places, and by their light, I could see the furnishings plainly.

The walls were of cold stone and strong timber, the kind of building that your ancestors built centuries ago and will outlive anything and everything. Tim and I looked at each other in confusion. Either we were in a room used for filming twelfth century scenes in, or we actually WERE in the twelfth century. Tim looked at me from his sprawled position.

"So, um, where are we exactly?" At his question, I sighed.

"We're in Rohan, probably Edoras, the capital city." He looked at me blankly and I sighed again. "We're in MiddleEarth, Tim." It took a minute to sink in, but he believed me. We were in the Lord of the Rings universe!

---What do you think? Is it any good? I've got lots more written, but I have to type it out before I can post it. By the way, Mudgirl is Barbara Gordon's adoptive sister, and I first introduced her in an old story that I have yet to post. Review and tell me what you think of it, please!---


	2. Meetings

---Chapter Two: Meetings---

I hopped off the bed and took a closer look around. It was the maps that had clued me in. There were half a dozen of them, at least, scattered throughout the room, and all of them were familiar to me. I'm a Lord of the Rings buff, so I'd studied all the maps of MiddleEarth, read all the books, and even learned some of the elven language after a fashion. Yup, I was obsessed with MiddleEarth, so I recognized the maps, the banners bearing the white horse of Rohan hung on them walls, and the helmet with the horse-tail streaming from the top.  
I stepped over to the door and placed a hand on the latch, then jumped back when I heard the sound of someone approaching the room. Leaping straight up, I was hanging by a shelf above the door when Eowyn, niece of Theoden, king of the Riddermark, walked through the door. Tim had also hidden himself, only a meter away from the door, blending into the shadows as Batman had taught him so long ago. The Shieldmaiden strode over to the table holding the armor and stood silently as she stared down at the helmet. I took opportunity of her distractedness and fluidly dropped down from above the door, nodding to Tim to follow me silently out of the room before we were seen. Too late.  
In the time it took Tim to get to the door (about a second, flat), the blond had drawn a dagger and flung it at the Boy Wonder. I, however, was quicker than she had expected. In less than the blink of an eye, I had snatched the blade out the air and flung it back to her, purposely hitting the table with a thunk! barely a hair's breadth away from her hand. Twisting around to flee after Robin, I stifled a gasp of pain as the injury I had sustained from my encounter with Scarecrow flared up in protesting pain. Faltering only momentarily, I sped after Tim. Again, however, I sensed a weapon headed towards me.  
Without even thinking, I rolled to the side, easily avoiding the dagger that had once again been hurled at us. Continuing my roll, I ended on my feet and continued after Robin without a pause, ignoring the way my left leg was refusing to act as it should. Together, we sprinted through the hall leaping over the heads of the guards that had answered Eowyn's shout, then skidded to a halt as we found ourselves in a well-lit room that I readily recognized as the throne room of Edoras. Tim and I stood back-to-back, a familiar defensive stance that we fell into out of instinct. There were at least a dozen guards there, but were nothing we couldn't take care of with any amount of difficulty. But I didn't want it to happen like that.  
Touching Tim's elbow slightly as a stand-down signal, I turned towards the throne at the end of the room. There was no one seated there at the moment, but beside it was Theoden Thengal, standing tall and sure as he gazed back at me. At that moment, Eowyn arrived, wielding her knife once again, and both Robin and I took a step back in the face of her evident ferocity.  
"Lady Eowyn, please," I spoke quietly, but my voice carried easily through the large hall. "We are here in peace; we mean no harm or danger to any here." "She speaks the truth," there came a familiar voice, and I sighed inwardly in relief, yet was unsurprised as the figure of Batgirl stepped out from the shadows. Instantly, weapons were drawn and pointed at our throats. From behind her mask, I easily saw Babs' grimace at how the entire situation was going, but I knew what to do. "I plead for the protection of the king." My words rang boldly through the hall, and I couldn't help admiring the echoes. I turned to Theoden with my hands spread in a gesture of peace. "We are no spies, my lord, of the likes of Master Grima Wormtongue and his master. My companions and I have come to your hall by accident, and we bear no ill will to the people of Rohan, or their king. I only ask that you show us equal favor, as we are wanderers in this land, as you may see by our garb," I waved a hand at the body suits that Batgirl and I were wearing, and the jeans and T-shirt that Tim wore. All was silent as the king seemed to consider my words.  
"The lady speaks truth, Theoden," another voice boomed out, and the guards parted to allow to me see the motley group that had just entered the hall. A tall old man, clad in white robes, a positively delectable blond elf, a dark-haired man wrapped in a cloak, and a dwarf. It was the old man, leaning slightly on his tall staff, who had spoken. "These strangers are of no danger to you, Theoden-king. Call off the guards and allow them to attend to their fallen comrade." At the king's nod, the guards fell back and I turned to Batgirl with a frown.  
"Batman," she answered my silent question. "He's unconscious. I don't think it's bad, but he hasn't woken up yet." We followed her, Tim a few steps ahead of me as I did my best to keep from limping too obviously. The pain was growing steadily, but I pushed it aside with a practiced mental shrug. I would care for it later. Batgirl led us to a side room, a closet really, that was obviously used for storage. Behind a stack of barrels, Batman lay silent and unmoving, his body arranged so that it was impossible to see him unless you knew exactly what you were looking for. I sensed movement from behind me, but could tell that it was Gandalf and his three companions, so ignored them.  
"Batman," Tim spoke softly, his hand straying to the black mask, and then halting. Batgirl knelt by his side and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. She then looked up at me. "You're the better healer, Be- Mudgirl," she corrected, shaking her head at her own slip. "You want to take a look at him?" I winced slightly as I shifted my leg to a more comfortable position, but she caught it. In the blink of an eye, she was on her feet, gripping my arm in concern. "Are you alright? Beverly, what happened?" I immediately shook her off.  
"I'm fine," I said tersely, moving to kneel at Batman's side. I got halfway down, then my legs buckled beneath me and I would have fallen but for someone grasping me under my arms. The pain washed fully over me, but I was able to catch a glimpse of elvish features looking down at me in concern before I squeezed my eyes shut against another wave of pain. Somewhere in my head, a voice was screaming, 'Legolas Greenleaf is holding me in his arms! Sweeeeet!' "Beverly!" The name being almost screamed in my ear forced me to open my eyes. Mildly disappointed to find that Legolas' face had been replaced by Barbara's, I managed a wan smile.  
"I'm OK, Babs, stop yelling. I'm fine," I murmured, my head swimming slightly with the pain. I remained in a semi-conscious state, only half-aware as I was carried into another room and laid onto a wonderfully soft bed. I struggled to open my eyes as I sensed movement at the side of the bed that I dimly recognized as not being those of someone I trusted, but was unable to even move as I felt hands on my leg probing for injuries. A small cry escaped my mouth as a boot was eased off the injured leg and pain flared hot through me. Blackness covered me and I gave in to it without a thought.

---What do you think so far? Just so you know, none of my Bat-stories have Barbara being in a wheelchair. I love Barbara Gordon as Batgirl, and I won't give her up! This story may seem a little strange, as the main character is someone you've never heard of, but I hope you've got the basic idea of what's going on. Just so you can have a little info on just who Beverly, AKA Mudgirl, is, she was adopted by Commissioner James Gordon about a year before Timothy Drake became Robin, and she herself became Mudgirl when she was eighteen. She has now been working with the Bat-Gang for almost two years, and please, don't get the idea that she and Robin are a couple, they really get testy when someone mentions the possibility. Of course, that could just mean that they are, but are in denial about it. LOL. Who knows? And this is just after Theoden recovers from Saruman's spell- like the day before Rohan leaves for Helm's Deep. Review!--- 


End file.
